The Aftermath
by Ectoblades
Summary: It has been three days since Danny has saved the world of the disasteroid, and weird thing are happening
1. The arrival of the unknown figure

**Chapter one**

The arrival of the unknown figure

Danny, Tucker and Sam were wandering down the streets of Amity Park smiling and waving as people clapped and cheered for it was Danny's quick thinking and brilliant idea that saved the world. Though of course he had to revel his secret identity to every one in the world including the United Nations, and the guys in white. And he was surprised that his parents (Jack and Maddie, are ghost hunters) took it so well, they did not do experiments on him, nor did they test him to figure out how Danny was given his ghostly powers, and for that Danny was very thankful that they just treated him the same way they had always did (now with the occasional job of being his dad's sidekick) and He, Danny, was filled with an eternal happiness that everyone was on his side, no one was hunting him (except for Skulker.), and that he was a world wide hero! And as if things could not get any better, Sam was now his girlfriend. She was always wearing the ring Danny had given her the night of when his statue was reveled to the town square and whenever he saw it he knew that he was a true hero. Danny walked up to the statue of himself and stared up at it. His statue stood high above the crowds, the ghost half of himself was a spitting image of himself. He stood proud and tall (Danny felt foolish when ever he walked up to it, but he also felt very proud at this monument that was in his honor), holding the globe high above his head. Danny smiled to himself as he read the inscription engraved in solid 24-karat gold,

"To Danny Fenton/Phantom, A teenager that risked his life to save our fair city as well as the entire world. From the world".

Thanks to the asteroid Danny no longer had to hide in the shadows and transform he could just do it out in the open and he was still getting used to his new freedom but enjoying it nonetheless.

It was three days after the fact that Danny (along with thousands of other ghosts) had saved the world from a giant asteroid that was going to destroy the earth and Danny was receiving praise for his heroic deed. He got to meet the President who had given Danny his very own space station and a rocket named "Danny Phantom/Fenton" was included in the deal as well as free astronaut training and also becoming a certified astronaut, Danny was speechless at the time he kept thanking the president for everything, the president merely remarking,

"It was the least I can do to thank you."

But that was not all that he had received. From France, He had a worldwide holiday, from the United Kingdom, He was knighted by the queen personally as "The World's protector" and he had a Badge of bravery , and From Japan, a Personalized Video Game console that was black and had his symbol in the top, as well as a Personalized game for the console that had him on the front, From China he received a ninja outfit with specially designed weapons, along with Chinese characters that spelled his name, from all over the world these gifts of thanks came and Sam and Tucker were also being rewarded in their own ways from every country around the world.

Danny was soon at the porch of his house and walked inside, and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Danny closed the door behind him and walked to his bed and lay there for several hours daydreaming and soon he fell asleep. The next morning, Danny awoke and rushed downstairs to the porch and saw Sam and Tucker waiting for him. The Casper high dance (Danny's worldwide hero/savior) was steadily approaching and they were talking about what they might wear. Soon however Danny stopped talking and listen to what he thought was something or someone flying and either singing or humming, overhead he tilted he head to the sky but saw nothing there, so he shrugged and followed his friends. Again Danny stopped to the sound of footsteps walking behind him he turned and again saw nothing, unknown to him a cloaked figure was indeed following him it's face covered with the darkness of the cloak's hood. When Danny arrived home, he did not notice the figure sitting on the edge of the o.p. center's rim its cloak rippling in the wind.

"Danny," Sam looking up at the cloaked figure

"Yea" Danny replied

"Look up dude." Tucker said in a worried voice

Danny looked at the cloak sitting it's face well hidden by the hood.

"Hey!" Danny yelled to it, but it did not move.

He ran up to the o.p. center and stared out to the figure sitting calmly outside.

"How did it get out there?" Danny asked himself looking for a way out, but the only way was to phase through the windows and walk to it.

As soon as he stood right behind it he yelled "Hey!" to the figure.

It jumped in surprise at the sudden intrusion, Danny walked closer to the figure and with every step Danny took toward it, it took a step back soon it's feet were close to the edge, one more step and it would fall to the sidewalk below. Danny walked toward it and it stepped back lost it's balance and screamed silently as it slowly fell to the ground below, Danny caught it by the hand and helped it up and pulled it toward him. The thing trembled in fear but looked at the face of its rescuer, it's face still hidden by the cloak. He flew it into his room and set it on his bed and transformed into his human form, the figure gasped silently. Just then Sam, and Tucker burst into the room, staring at the figure now sitting on Danny's bed staring back at them.

"Is it a ghost?" Sam asked,

Danny shook his head

"No, my ghost sense would have gone off if it was." he said to them.

Danny sat beside the thing as it looked at the floor.

"Hey you, um.." Danny started to say but the figure stood quickly and ran to a corner and sat in a fetal position.

Danny stared at it then back at Sam and Tucker who shrugged in confusion. Danny stood and walked around his bed and approached the cloak.

"It's ok," he said calmly, reassuringly to the creature,

"I won't hurt you." he said holding his hand out to help it to its feet.

Suddenly, it started to reach toward his hand hesitated then grabbed Danny's hand. He helped it to its feet and walked it to his bed again and sat the trembling thing next to him.

"Who, what is it?" Sam asked Danny.

Danny shrugged as it suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Ok.." Danny said staring at it and hugging it in return,

It then ran to Tucker and hugged him, and Tucker hugged it in return, it turned to Sam and hugged her too.

When that was over, it ran to the door and closed it behind them and shut the windows and blinds leaving them in complete darkness. Danny held an orb of his own energy to give them some light.

"What is all this for?" Danny demanded,

The thing used its finger to indicate a pen and it's other hand to indicate paper, Danny handed it a pen and paper and it wrote a message and handed it to Danny, Danny stared at the message

"I wanted to show you and your friends first." It read.

Danny stared in curiosity as the cloaked thing sat next to Danny again, His curiosity getting the better of him, Danny grabbed the things hands, and turned it toward him so that they were staring eye to eye, and asked

"May I?" and indicated to the hood of the figure.

It nodded and Danny reached for the hood.


	2. The Revealing

**Chapter Two**

The Revealing

Danny reached toward the hood and used both of his hands to lower the hood and he slowly pushed it back. He soon uncovered the face of a young girl of fourteen, her brown hair was shoulder length, and her eyes were shut. Her skin was perfectly flawless as though she was carved out of diamond or crystal. Danny was going to untie the cloak from around her neck but she gave Danny a look that said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, not yet anyway." She looked around the room and noticed a radio, she walked over to it and turned it on and inserted a CD.

"When ever you feel that you want to know," she said turning to him.

Danny stared at her "Know what?" but she spoke no more about it.

"You must be Tucker," She said walking over to the African child, they shook hands.

"And you must be Sam, am I right," she added to the Goth girl,

Sam nodded and the girl whispered, "You are lucky to have him." indicating the ring on her finger,

"Yeah I am." Sam said blushing.

"So if you two are Sam and Tucker, then," she said turning to Danny

"You must be Danny," she said running to him and kneeling at Danny's feet.

"I am not worthy." she said to him under her breath.

"Um thanks, and you are?" Danny said to her.

"I am Kira." she said,

"Do you have a last name?" Danny asked.

Kira struggled to come up with a name for she did not want Danny to know,

"Cushman." she said rising to her feet

"So um where do you come from Kira?" Danny asked.

"Elk Park." Kira said.

"Isn't that a part of Sacramento?" Tucker asked.

Kira nodded. Suddenly Kira broke down into tears.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked walking her over to his bed and stared at her while Kira's face was in her hands.

"Oh, Danny, Tucker Sam," Kira sobbed, "The reason I am here is that I can never go back home!" Kira said still sobbing.

"Why can't you?" Sam asked sitting on Kira's other side.

"B...Because I... I.." Kira started to say then tears started running down her cheeks again

"I would rather not talk about it." Kira said.

"Oh sorry." Sam said patting her shoulder.

"I had no friends where I came from, because everyone thought I was a freak." she said sobbing into Danny's lap.

Danny pitied her deeply, he knew what that was like, every kid picking on you because you where different, that is how he meet Sam and Tucker. But nonetheless he would always remember the severe beatings he received from Dash, The torment of all the students calling him a freak because of his parents, he would never forget the hell those people gave him.

Danny played with her hair as she lay in his lap; he looked apologetically to Sam, who forgave Danny with a look that said,

"Do what you have to."

Danny sat Kira upright and looked her dead in the eye and said, "I know how that feels, and I will always remember how that feels. You feel that the whole world is against you, and there is nothing that you can do to change that."

Kira nodded

"Yes that is exactly why I came here to make a fresh start but unfortunately I have no relatives that live here." Kira said looking at Danny.

"Where have you been living then?" Danny asked.

Kira pointed at a cardboard box in the alley next to Danny's room.

"When ever I see your family, your dad is, I have to admit, the biggest idiot in the world." Kira said then suddenly looked apologetically at Danny's face. Unexpectedly though, Danny's face broke a smile and he started to laugh

"Sometimes I agree with that." Danny said laughing.

Kira started to smile and soon she was no longer crying but laughing along with Danny.


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter Three**

The Meeting

Danny awoke and stared out of his window to the box, and saw Kira, waved to her and she waved in return. Danny Transformed and flew down to her and flew her back to his room.

"So Kira, want some breakfast?" he asked her.

Kira smiled and nodded happily for the first time she untied her cloak to reveal clothing that looked tattered and torn.

Danny pitied her deeply then said, "Would you like to wear some of my clothing for today?"

Kira eyes widened in surprise "Are you sure?" she asked him,

Danny nodded.

"Thank you, but if it is ok with you, may I shower before I meet everyone?" she asked,

Danny nodded and directed her to the bathroom.

When she was done showering, she wrapped her body in a long towel and walked back to Danny's room. She did not see Danny though he was in the room, he was invisible to the human eye, and he was watching her to see what she would wear of his. She picked out one of Danny's shirts and jeans and tried them on she looked at herself in Danny's closet mirror and shook her head disapprovingly. She saw Danny's cell laying on the nightstand, she picked it up and called Sam.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

"Hey Sam, Kira here. Um... I was just wondering if you could help me out, if you know what I mean." Kira said to Sam,

"Ok, there is a jet pack in Danny's room take it and come over and I will help you out." Sam said.

Kira saw the jet pack and still wearing Danny's clothing and flew to Sam's house.

Sam was waiting outside for Kira as she arrived in Danny's clothing.

"Wow you really need different clothing." Sam said pushing Kira inside.

They walked up to her room where Kira tried on one of Sam's black tank tops.

She left on the jeans to see how they would look with the top.

"Sam, what about this combo?" She said showing Sam.

Sam's eyes where wide in shock at the combo Kira had created.

"Do you happen to have a pair of black converse shoes?" Kira asked Sam showing her the shoes that Danny wore.

Sam searched in her closet for a few minutes and found a pair that fit Kira like a glove.

"So what do you think?" Kira asked her.

"You look awesome you might just start a new trend at the school," said Sam smiling.

Kira thanked Sam for her help and flew back to Danny's with the top and shoes in her hands. She soon arrived at Fenton works and flew through Danny's open window. Danny still invisible watched as she switched his red and white top that she was wearing earlier and switched to Sam's Black tank. Then she slipped on the black converse shoes and looked at her reflection.

Just then she heard the sound of footsteps behind her then he heard a whisper that said

"Wow you look stunning Kira."

She turned calmly,

"I know that you are here, Danny." Kira said turning around to see him staring at her.

"Well want to meet the rest of the Fenton's?" Danny asked holding out his hand.

Kira stepped toward him and she took his hand and he unexpectedly pulled her closer to him.

"Danny what are you...?" Kira was beginning to ask and a second later,

Danny looked at Kira, His green eyes staring into her brown ones.

Danny pulled his face closer to his and they were now so close,

Kira could count Danny's eyelashes.

She and Danny kissed so long that it felt like they were together a whole week (instead of just a few minutes together) Kira stared at Danny surprised and shock at what he just did. Danny and Kira smiled at each other and blushed a deep shade of magenta.

"Well are you ready?" Danny asked her.

Kira still stood stunned. Her body and mind felt numb with shock, her mind was blissfully blank, she felt her heart soaring, and she felt very giddy and confused at the same time. Her heart was in a blender, her stomach on spin cycle, for she knew that she had just done something that she would never forget, _she had kissed her own brother!!_


	4. Lost Memories

**Chapter Four**

Lost memories

Kira looked at Danny and stared into his now baby blue eyes. She remembered a missing link within her memories. She went back to when she was born.

_(Flashback)_

"It's a girl!" a doctor said calmly.

Kira lifted her head and saw a red-haired woman with man in an Orange jumpsuit, holding his wife's hand.

Then she looked to her right, and saw... Her brother. She heard her mother whisper his name, "Let me hold Danny." she said in a weak but cheerful voice.

The nurse walks Danny over to her, and she takes him in his arms and kisses his forehead.

The doctor that was holding Kira walked her over to her family.

Kira's mother was holding Danny and her tightly.

"What should we name her, Jack?"

The man in the jumpsuit has a really funny thinking face.

Kira and Danny start giggling, at the look on his face, and her mother starts to laugh, and soon the man, named Jack, smiles and chuckles with the three.

"How about, Kira." Jack says smiling "What do you think Maddie?"

Maddie smiles as she looks at Kira

"I really like that name, Kira it is." Maddie said smiling at Jack.

_(End flashback)_

Danny looks at Kira, as she is daydreaming or lost in thought.

"Kira, do you want the meet my parents." Danny said to her

"Wha?? Oh sorry I was just remembering something that happened to me." Kira said with a shake of her head and a smile.

Danny was just about to lead her down stairs when his parents and sister busted into his room.

"Danny who is this?" his mother asked him

"Kira," Danny said, "this is my mother, Maddie, and My father, Jack Fenton."

They stared at Kira.

"Hi." She said with a smile to the two of them

They both looked nonplussed, as Kira returned the stare.

For a few minutes they stared at each other then Maddie walked up to Kira

"Can I talk to you alone?" she asked

"Sure." Kira said as Maddie and Jack followed her out of the room whispering to each other.

Kira walked down to the living room and sat on the sofa with Maddie on one side and Jack on the other.

Maddie looked Kira in the eye and said in a low whisper

" It has been awhile."

Kira looked back at her then stared down at the ground,

"Yeah, I know." she said

"Where did you go? Where were you living?" Jack asked

"I lived in Elk Park, and I came here." Kira said quietly

"Why?" Maddie asked

"I wanted to see my family again." Kira said in a choked voice holding back tears.

"Did you tell Danny?" Jack asked Kira

"No, not yet." Kira said

Jack nodded

"Why did you give me up?" Kira asked

"Because, and I hate to say this Kira, we thought we where doing the right thing." Maddie answered

"Kira, how do you remember us? How did you know where and who we where?" Jack asked

"I remember the night I was born." Kira replied.

Kira described in full detail of what she remembered to them.

They seemed awestruck when she told them every detail of the dreams she kept having.

By this time Danny _(who was invisible) _walked into the room, and listened to Kira.

"I have seen so much, but the people I really missed was you." she said to Jack and Maddie.

Maddie and Jack looked at her, teary eyed and full of happiness. Why they were happy Danny did not understand.

"We will talk more after school, alright?" Kira added

Maddie and Jack nodded and watched Danny and Kira walk to school together.

"I am so glad to see our daughter again, Jack" Maddie said

"I am to, dear, I am to." Jack said

They walked into the house without another word.


End file.
